Pink Texas
by lil-Miss-Friday-13
Summary: A girl with the name of jasper's home state gets adopted into the Cullen Family. What happens when the Volturi find out? will she be killed, will she get her guy, or will she die? read and find out ( srry if it sucks this is my first fanfiction) Do you think I should do a Seth fanfic as well?
1. Chapter 1

(Heyo I am still trying to figure things out so if it is bad please let me know thanks xoxo)

I do not own Twilight just this plot and my oc's

Oh how i wished i owned Jasper and Carlisle but i am NOT Stephanie Myer so thats not gonna happen. enjoy

I was just getting back from my football practice and ballet class when I smelled a coven of vampires at the orphanage where I reside. I approached the building very cautiously but the smell was different, almost like a sweet smell instead of the retched smell of malice and human blood. I was walking to my room when the smell hit me in the face, why were these parasitic leaches in my room of all places? I noticed Mr. Wilkins the orphanage owner was talking to the leaches in my room telling a group of people my profile and everything he knew about me. Mr Wilkins saw me in the doorway and called me over and the tall blonde male he was talking to spoke up and introduced the group and himself, he started "Hello, my name is Carlisle and this is my wonderful wife Esme, these are our children, starting from the eldest our son Edward Cullen , our daughter Rosalie Lillian Hale, our other son Emmett Cullen, and the we have the two youngest in our family Marry Alice Cullen and Jasper Hale." Jasper looked at me like I was going to become is next meal. Then it hit me this was the vampire coven I smelled. The Edward Cullen guy just looked shocked like he knew what I was thinking. Mr Wilkins told me to stop being rude and introduce myself I simply curtsied in my football uniform just to aggregate him. Then my dreaded name came upon my lips "I am Dallas-Huston Elizabeth Austin Texas." Gahh I hate my name. The Emmett guy looked like he was about to start laughing. I said "if you're going to laugh then just do it, because my parents wanted a boy and had already labelled my birth certificate, and when they found out I was a girl they added Elizabeth to my name. So go ahead and make jokes I have heard them all before." Esme looked like she was about to cry. Then Carlisle spoke up and said. "How about instead of making fun of your name We t just adopt you instead, what do you think about that." My eyes welled up with tears and told them it was their choice. "I need to change and go wash up, I'll be back in a bit."


	2. Chapter 2

( Yay Second chappy whoo hooo) Again I do not own them Stephanie Myer does Enjoy

I kept thinking about why this vampire coven would adopt me. As I came back I overheard Edward say "She knows about us, but I don't know how, also I can only read bits and pieces of her mind. It's kind of like trying to read a book in the dark without glasses, her mind is very fogy so I can only depict little titbits here and there." I cleared my throat to let them know I was here. Jasper came up to me and spoke for the first time. "I am just going to be blunt with this, how do you know of our existence and why do you smell different from humans, I mean no rudeness lil miss, you do ain't gotta answer if you don't wish to. I...we would just like to know." Whoa he had a southern draw like mine but his was more of Texan descent. My reply was just a blunt as his question. "Because I am a werewolf, not like the cheap shape shifters on the La push res but a real legit werewolf, the ones in la push, but I am the real deal. Also our transformations are much more painful than yours and shape shifters could ever dream of being." Emmett spoke up first "Dude what was it like?" Rosalie just smacked the back of his head like Gibbs to Dinozzo. I giggled for the first time in years and said "I don't mind telling ya'll, the pain was excruciating blood was dripping from my finger nails and the top of my mouth where my K9's are I could feel and hear every bone in my body cracking, shaping and reforming I could also feel my face reform my nose and mouth changing shape." I saw Esme, Alice and Carlisle shutter. The Rosalie spoke "do you have any special abilities?" A simple yes was all I could muster up. Alice spoke up for the first time in a sickeningly sweet bubbly voice "are you able to show us?" that's when it clicked they really wanted to know about me and adopt me I said "I have various abilities, they are enhanced speed and senses, and I can fade into a monstrous beast my speed can get up to 60mph but only when I run." "Wow!" was all they said. As Mr. Wilkins walked back into the room with the adoption papers Carlisle and Esme went to go handle the paperwork Emmett, Rosalie and Edward all left to get the cars ready and Alice gathered some of my things from the other room and put them in the car, that left me alone with Jasper so we just sat there in one of those I don't know you so I'm just gonna sit here silences. The he spoke up "La tua Cantenete." "Yes" was all that came out of my mouth. "You speak Italian?" he asked kind of thrown back by my reply "Si, and you just said 'La Tua Cantenete' which means sing your or Blood singer, and a blood singer is like a soul mate but stronger." I told him in a mater-of-fact tone. Then we just sat there in a weird silence for the reminder of the time, it was kind of comforting though.


	3. Chapter 3

Alice and the crew came back and we all loaded up in the two cars I got to pick the one I wanted to ride in. It took me a few moments to decide on the car I wanted to ride in I mean come They had my top two favoured cars, a huge silver hummer or a totally awesome Mercedes. Me being me I stood in between the two of them closed my eyes and spun until I got dizzy and fell down on my butt I opened my eyes and saw the Mercedes and walked off to it and said " This one shall be my Royal carriage" it got everyone laughing. Then everyone piled into the vehicles, Carlisle, Esme and I road in a car and everyone else was in the other. Then I asked them if any of the Cullen's had abilities. Carlisle answered and said "Edward can read minds, Jasper can control Emotions, and Alice can see the future depending on one's decisions. I don't have an ability but I have a high tolerance for the smell of human blood, so I guess you could say I have the ability to be Immune to the smell of blood." Then Esme chimed in "and we do not count ourselves as a coven but as a family." After about four hours of driving I asked if we could stop and get something to eat. Carlisle called Edward to let them know they were stopping for a food break for me; they pulled into a dairy queen and got me a chilly dog with a large fry and an Oreo blizzard. When I was finished with my food we left, and loaded back up into the cars this time Jasper road with us. It was around midnight when I got impatient and asked how far away they lived. Jasper answered my question "We don't live in Florida, We live all the way in forks Washington." Oh so that's why they were taking so long. After another hour had passed I started getting sleepy, I'm guessing Jasper could tell and he let me lay my head in his lap, and I curled my feet up onto the seat, being four foot 11 and a half and its perks. I quickly drifted into a deep sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 OH YEAH!

I was slowly waking up and I smelled bacon I go up and noticed I was in a big queen sized bed the room I was in was decorated with Black and Florescent pink. I noticed there where my posters from the orphanage put about the walls I had my Black Veil Brides poster right next to a door that lead into a bathroom, my Blood on the Dance Floor poster on the opposite wall and my LMFAO sorry for party rocking logo right above my head board which was also a bookshelf. As I was looking around the room I saw Jasper sitting down on my highlighter pink futon reading my book on the civil war. I asked "Is this my room?" Jasper looked up from the book and told me that it was indeed my room and that Alice designed it with the help of Esme. I got really excited that this was my room and I now had a place I could call home and a family and mate to go with it. I hugged Jasper and he hugged me back. "Mmm, that bacon is smelling better and better and it is getting very tempting." He just chuckled and said "Well ma'am I'll be here when you get back." God I don't think it would ever be possible to get tired of his southern drawl. As I was walking down the stairs it was just my luck that my foot caught my other foot and I tripped, and it just so happen to be at the beginning of the stairs as I hit I counted 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8...what only eight steps. I looked up and I saw that Carlisle had caught me. I thanked him and we walked down the stairs. "I guess you decided to just skip out on the stairs this morning huh?" Emmett said not even trying to suppress his laugher. "Yeah something like that." I said trying my hardest not to strangle the guy. I'm not really a morning person and with his sonic boom like laugh isn't really helping much. "Hey Dallas-Huston, I need you to come to the kitchen please." Esme called from the kitchen I told her I was coming and dashed into the kitchen, and there it was my dream breakfast, Bacon, eggs, grits pancakes and orange juice. I could just die from the sight of it all it was enough to feed the entire Spanish armada and then some of the soldiers in the confederate army. Being a werewolf means I can eat enough to feed a family a seven. As I was eating down my breakfast all of the Cullen's were staring at me like I had grown another head. "What." I asked Carlisle spoke and said "Never in my 300 years of livening have I ever seen anyone eat that fast or that large quantity of food before." I just inwardly laughed and told them i was not a human and I was definitely not average, so eating normal was out of the question. I put the dishes in the sink when I was done, I went to go and wash them but Esme told me she wanted to do it, so I let her do her thing and walked into the living room. I noticed they had a huge plasma screen TV and looked for the remote I finally found it, sad thing was you would have to be at least five foot seven to reach it. Curse you tall beings of this world I thought to myself apparently Edward heard this a Laughed, I yelled up to him even though I knew he could hear me whisper. "Hey freakishly tall Ed-weirdo I need you or one of your freakishly tall family members." It got him to laugh and he got the remote for me, and I turned the Lakers game on.


	5. Im such an idiot chapter 5

As the game came to an end I started balling my eyes out. The Nicks beat the Lakers, Esme saw me crying and asked what was wrong, I told her the Lakers lost. She just stared at me with a really face it looked like this (-_-). Everyone went hunting which left me alone to go exploring. I was going to run around forks for a bit. I wrote a note stating what I was doing, and set off on my adventure. I ran out of the house and fazed into my wolf form.

I came across a beautiful river and I jumped it. That's when I got attacked by a freaking shifter.

REALLY PEOPLE! I just go exploring and you're going to attack me really. We fought for what seemed like hours. More wolves showed up, Great I de-wolfed and they fell back, the looks on their faces were all like what in the world? Then the big black one I fought tried to communicate with me through telepathy. Weird thing about it I could hear him, 'I am Sam, this is our land and we thought you were an evil species were sorry about that.' They invited me over to Sam's place and we discussed stuff like who I was and where I was living. Apparently they don't get along well with the Cullen's. After about two hours I told them I needed to be heading home they told me I was welcome into their pack if I wanted to join them. I had finally arrived back to the Cullen manor, Jasper looked as if someone close to him just trampled his heart and Esme and Carlisle looked sad. "What is wrong?" I asked kind of felling sad for them. "We though you ran away, I was about to insane when we couldn't find you" "I left you a note." That's when I realized the note was still in my pocket. I pulled it out and said "Whoops, I forgot to leave it here." I'm such an idiot XD. I gave them the note and they read it I also told them about the encounter with the La Push 'Gang'. I walked up to my room because it was getting late, I changed into my BOTDF pajama shorts and a Black Veil Brides Tee and put on my LMFAO knee highs on and went to bed.


	6. Arthers Note

AN Please read this is important I now have a beta-reader so I might be a while before I post another chapter thanks :D


	7. Chapter 7

It's been about a month now and Jasper and I are closer than ever. I just found out Emmett and Rosalie were married as well and Edward and Alice. I know I am terribly slow at things like this. Me and Emmett were outside throwing snowballs at one another, Emmett got board after a while and he went to go find Rosalie to do God-knows-what. I was sitting outside in the snow when Carlisle Jumped out of nowhere scaring the heck out of me. "What's Daddy?" He looked at me kind of funny then it dawned on me I just called him daddy. "I'm so sorry I didn't mean to call you that.." Before I could finish he interrupted "It's ok Dallas, you just took me off guard that's all. And between you and me If you want to call me Dad then it's ok with me, and if you want to call Esme mom then I am positive she would be more than thrilled to hear it." After our little conversation I got a really good idea "Can we build a snow fort?" "of course we can" he said we spent a few hours on our snow fort . We then built snowmen to protect us then Mission 'Attack Emmett for ditching me' will commence. When we finished it Emmett was none the wiser, we stared pelting him with snow balls, and then the phone rang. Carlisle answered it "Hello...Ok...we will see you then." Carlisle looked worried. "What's the matter darling." Esme asked him. All he could say was "the Volturi, Caius and Jane have gone rogue and are on their way here." Ok I was officially lost Edward answered my unspoken Question "The Volturi are like the Vampire Mafia, they keep the Vampires in place as well as being the most powerful coven of vampires in the world." About the time he finished his sentence a blonde girl who looked about the age of fourteen, and a blonde male who looked as if all he could do was scowl. They both had eyes as read as blood, and I knew right then and there these vampires were not Human friendly. That's when it happened the blonde girl I presume she was Jane, she looked at jasper and all I saw was him falling to the ground screaming bloody murder, All I remember is fazing and ripping her from limb to limb leavening her head for last I tore it off with a simple move of my head. Her head went flying off her shoulders and into a bonfire that was already lit and had the Caius guy burning into ash.


	8. The Last Chapter

Time Skip

It's been about two years since I have been with the Cullen's Jasper turned me into a vampire about three months ago since I could still age like a normal human being. I am now a Hybrid which comes in handy at times. Jasper asked me to meet him in our spot on the roof tonight and he told me to dress up. Why you might ask well he didn't give me any information as to why so you tell me and we'll both know. I am currently getting ready and Alice and Esme are helping me. I put on Lolita dress that when down to about my thigh, Alice curled my waist length hair; And Esme did my make up with red eye shadow.

(My dress)

By the time we were done it was almost midnight (how cliché XD)

I made it to the roof and jasper was propped up by his hands looking to the sky. Then I spoke up "Jasper why in world did you want me up here." He just smiled his oh so famous crooked smile and patted the spot next to him. He then told me to look up, and when I did I could see countless shooting stars it was beautiful. All I could do was stare at the endless sky watching the meteors and the I saw an Aurora borealis, I am so glad I didn't need air or I would have passed out from lack of oxygen. I was still awe struck when jasper called my name "yes," I asked while I stood up and then noticed Jasper on one knee, OMG is the really happening. Before I could do anything he asked that one question every girl disserves to hear. (ik I'm a hopeless cliché romantic)"Dallas-Houston Elizabeth Austin Texas, man your name is a mouth full but it's worth saying along with this question, Will you marry and make me the most happiest man in existence?" He opened the Black box to reveal the most beautiful ring ever.

" YES!"

I all but screamed he slid the ring on my finger and I jumped into his arms, he spun me in a hug and said "I love you Dallas-Huston"

I simply replayed with "And I love you Jasper Whitlock Hale"


End file.
